


Stay Young, Go Dancing

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Character Study, Dreams, Flying, Friendship, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Falkner flies, he sometimes looks down and sees his shadow, a shifting reflection that matches his pace across the ground. (A collection of Morty, Falkner, and Morty/Falkner flashfics and drabbles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falkner/Morty. An exercise in extended metaphors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [goldfinche](http://goldfinche.tumblr.com)'s birthday. [Original post](http://cyanokit.tumblr.com/post/36784577595).

When Falkner flies, he sometimes looks down and sees his shadow, a shifting reflection that matches his pace across the ground. He watches as it blurs over treetops and stretches over fields; even the ocean can’t drown it, only dyeing it a murky blue.

As the sun sets and the light fades, the shadow spreads, fades into the gloaming until it surrounds him, until he’s soaring on darkness, until it’s the shadow that lifts him up.

It’s apt, Falkner thinks, that even as he chases the last rays of sunlight, it’s a shadow that acts as his anchor.


	2. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty + His gengar. It's never too late to change your ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [chambery](http://chambery.tumblr.com).

Now that Morty is his partner, Gengar must become diurnal. _But the flesh-bags will be awake,_ he whines. _That's no fun._  
  
 _You live with humans now,_ Morty reminds him.  
  
\--  
  
He clings to Morty's ankles. _The sunlight's in me,_ he cries. _My insides will show._  
  
 _All the better for scaring people,_ Morty says.  
  
Gengar has to admit that's true.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, they stand on the roof. Gengar's eyes widen as light spills across the sky. _Is this why flesh-bags like the day?_  
  
 _It's one reason._  
  
Gengar watches, mesmerized.  
  
 _...I'll try. But—we do this. Every day._  
  
Morty nods.


	3. Straight On 'Til Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Yogirasu](http://yogirasu.livejournal.com/).

Morty moves out of bed once Falkner is asleep. He slips into his shoes and slides the balcony door open with a soft, papery rustle.

There's a new moon tonight, which means more shadows for his ghosts to play in. He sets them loose and they trail around him like smoke, tugging his collar and pulling on his toes.

Gengar tugs his sleeve and points at Falkner. _He dreams of you,_ he says. _Sweet-smelling, light as air_.

 _No eating,_ Morty says sharply. Gengar pouts. _...Sweet-smelling?_ he continues, softer.

 _Like yours now,_ Gengar muses, missing his trainer's smile in the dark.


	4. Flying Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tradewind @ DW as a holiday present.

"I am not wearing that," Falkner says, glaring at the harness. 

Morty just holds it out a little more invitingly and puts on his most winning smile. Falkner's glare intensifies. From what he can tell, the harness is a two-part monstrosity that would link the two of them together.

"I've been flying since before I could walk," he says. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, but I don't trust me," Morty says. "What if I let go of you?"

"Then I'll catch you." Falkner turns away and mounts his pidgeot. "Are you coming or not?"

\--

Morty squeezes him so hard while they're in the air that Falkner nearly asphyxiates, but he doesn't comment on it after they land.

"That was _amazing,_ " Morty pants, eyes bright. "Thank you." 

Falkner nods curtly and turns away, strangely glad for the lingering ache in his ribs.


End file.
